


На край света (и даже в Антарктиду)

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Birthday Sex, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фантазия на тему того, что осталось за кадром поездки Шинго в Южную Корею.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На край света (и даже в Антарктиду)

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик полностью на моей совести. И ещё немножко на совести ШинЦуё, потому что нельзя безнаказанно быть таким чудесным ОТП ♥

Первые пять минут Цуёши смотрел на Шинго с недоверием. Эта ярко-жёлтая голова среди толпы одинаковых черноволосых голов репортёров была ложкой мёда в бочке дёгтя, хиппи в офисе, полном саларименов, розовым кустом в оранжерее с кактусами. Словом, элементом, категорически не вписывающимся в среду. Цуёши чувствовал подвох. В один момент ему даже показалось, что это какой-то местный комедиант решил разрядить обстановку и разыграть его перед премьерой, однако поразмыслив ещё немного (и заметив фотокамеру от Пола Смита, которой Шинго хвастался пару дней назад), Цуёши пришёл к выводу, что додуматься до подобного мог только Шинго и никто другой.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - первым делом спросил Цуёши, когда они наконец оставили прессу позади, а коллег по постановке пропустили вперёд. 

Реакция Шинго на вопрос была очевидной и однозначной, поэтому Цуёши поспешил добавить: 

\- Прости, я очень рад тебя видеть, но что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Праздную день рождения.

\- В Корее.

\- С тобой.

\- И даже будь я на Аляске?..

\- В этом году я решил, что хочу отпраздновать с тобой. Хоть на Аляске. Хоть в Антарктиде.

\- В Антарктиду поедешь на день рождения Кимуры.

Они рассмеялись, довольные тем, что удалось обойтись без серьёзных разговоров и обратить всю ситуацию в шутку, очередное ребячество Шинго. Продолжая болтать о планах на день, они вошли в здание театра, где им пришлось расстаться почти на три часа.

~*~

\- КАМПАЙ! - не рассчитав силу, Шинго ударил своей кружкой с пивом о стакан Цуёши, испортив алкоголем отличный яблочный сок. - Это будут самые лучшие тридцать шесть лет в моей жизни!

\- Это будут единственные тридцать шесть лет в твоей жизни, - улыбнулся Цуёши, подзывая официанта, чтобы заказать новый сок.

Они сидели в этом гриль-баре уже два часа, Шинго пил пятую кружку пива и, кажется, не намеревался останавливаться, пока не свалится под стол. Они сделали как минимум десять совместных фото, из которых Шинго с большим трудом выбрал одно, чтобы увековечить его в своём блоге. Кажется, именно в такие моменты менеджер должен быть рядом, чтобы посоветовать воздержаться от пьяных постов, но сегодня здесь были только Цуёши, Шинго и их смартфоны. Цуёши никогда не смог бы удержать Шинго от чего-либо. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что верил — Шинго вырос и отлично отдаёт себе отчёт в своих действиях, даже когда выглядит таким пьяным, как сейчас. Цуёши оставалось только радоваться, что его друг съел достаточно кимчи, чтобы не страдать от похмелья на следующее утро.

\- Ой! - Шинго сфокусировал взгляд на экране смартфона. - Мейл от Кимуры.

\- Ммм?

\- Пишет, что я хорошо работал в прошлом году и надеется, что продолжу хорошо работать в этом. Желает удачи с дорамой. Ха, смотри-ка, - Шинго передал смартфон Цуёши. На экране было фото двух удивительно похожих девочек, машущих ручками. - Кокоми-чан и Мицуки-чан передают привет.

\- Надо же, как выросли...

\- Наверное, пора последовать его примеру, да? Слишком много неженатых мужчин за тридцать для одной группы.

\- Вон, в V6 больше, - чуть слышно возразил Цуёши, сосредоточенно изучая новый стакан.

~*~

Шинго обладал удивительной способностью уговорить кого угодно на что угодно. Наверное, именно так он уговорил менеджмент дать ему два выходных на поездку в Корею. А теперь, использовав тот же приём, уговорил Цуёши принять его на ночь, ссылаясь на свои сложные отношения с корейскими таксистами ("Однажды таксист решил, что я хочу проследить за машиной Мин У из Шинхвы. Помнишь, ты с ним работал? Он взял с меня триста долларов! А тогда я был трезв!" "Хорошо, Шинго, я понял."). Оставалось надеяться, что персонал на ресепшне отеля видел картины и поинтереснее, чем то, как двое мужчин в два часа ночи бредут в номер с двуспальной кроватью.

Наскоро ополоснувшись в душе, Цуёши забрался в тёплую, мягкую постель с намерением почитать мангу перед сном. В своём плане он не учёл лишь одного: а именно, Шинго, который уже поджидал его, скрываясь в складках одеяла. Как только Цуёши лёг, Шинго прижался к нему сбоку, крепко обвил его руками и, заняв половину чужой подушки, тихо засопел. Цуёши вздохнул, взял в руки томик манги и принялся читать.

\- О чём думаешь? - сонно спросил Шинго куда-то в шею Цуёши.

\- М? Ни о чём.

\- Ты смотришь на эту страницу уже десять минут.

Цуёши удивлённо моргнул. Он действительно не перелистнул ни одной страницы и на самом деле думал.

\- Наверное, с нами что-то не так.

\- Титаническая мысль, - усмехнулся Шинго. Цуёши почувствовал, как волна мурашек пробежала по телу от его тёплого, короткого выдоха.

\- Нет, я имею в виду... Тебе тридцать шесть, а ты проводишь свой день рождения со мной. В Корее, к тому же. Мне тридцать восемь, и я...

\- Момент, - Шинго зашевелился, под одеялом его левая рука легла на пах Цуёши, губы растянулись в довольной улыбке. - Вот, в чём дело. Именно для этого я здесь, Цуепон, - добавил он, просунув руку под пижамные штаны и обхватив тёплой, мягкой ладонью напряжённый член Цуёши. - Помочь тебе расслабиться.

Цуёши глубоко вздохнул и продолжил чтение. Воспоминание о том, как всё начиналось между ними, медленно всплывало в памяти. Шинго, будучи подростком, выросшим в одной группе с Кимурой, знал про секс, пожалуй, даже больше, чем следовало бы в его возрасте. В пятнадцать он решил, что то, что сходило с рук старшим, однозначно не прокатит в их с Цуёши случае. Почему - всегда оставалось загадкой. Наверное, потому что хоть кто-то в этой группе должен был блюсти правила агенства и заодно покрывать старших. Стараясь решить дилемму, он обратился к Кимуре, который не смог ответить на вопрос, но строго-настрого запретил увлекаться мастурбацией. Тогда у Шинго появилась идея. И однажды, когда они вдвоём в очередной раз ночевали у Цуёши, Шинго потребовал внимания и со всей серьёзностью заявил:

\- В последнее время мы единственные, кто не может сосредоточиться на работе. Знаешь, почему? 

\- Потому что мы менее талантливы? 

\- Мы очень талантливы! - почти обиженно возразил Шинго. - Дело в том, что мы не снимаем своё сексуальное напряжение.

Цуёши непонимающе уставился на друга. Он как раз рассматривал подшивку лучших эротических фото, над которой работал последние пару месяцев, и был уверен, что отлично справляется с любым напряжением.

\- Это временная мера, - ответил Шинго на немой вопрос Цуёши. - Нужен другой человек.

\- Нам же нельзя...

\- А для чего, по-твоему, существуют лучшие друзья? - энтузиазму Шинго не было предела. Он сиял даже сильнее, чем когда СМАП заняли первое место в чарте Орикон.

\- Но я не хочу заниматься с тобой... этим, - от одной мысли Цуёши смутился и покраснел до кончиков ушей.

\- Есть много других способов!

Цуёши решительно не хотел знать, насчёт чего ещё Кимура просветил их младшего участника, поэтому просто сдался. И вскоре после того дня дела у обоих пошли в гору.

\- Так о чём это я? - продолжал Цуёши, рассматривая всё ту же страницу манги. - Точно. Мне тридцать восемь, и после напряжённого трудового дня у меня не секс с любимой женщиной, а хэндджоб от лучшего друга. Тебе не кажется, что... Эй! Поосторожнее там.

Шинго так старательно сдерживал рвущийся наружу смех, что сбился с ритма и слишком сильно потянул руку вверх. Успокоившись, он начал заново, но спустя пару минут понял, что выдохся.

\- Ты и твоё проклятое порно, - буркнул он, разминая запястье. - Когда же ты кончишь?

Цуёши рассмеялся и легко лягнул друга под одеялом. Шинго же как будто принял какой-то известный ему одному вызов. С серьёзным лицом он приподнялся на локте, взял мангу, швырнул её на пол и вернулся на место, прижавшись к левому боку Цуёши. Затем он снова сунул руку в штаны друга. Теперь Шинго сосредоточенно контролировал ритм и каждое движение руки, не переставая внимательно всматриваться в лицо Цуёши. 

Этот момент Шинго любил больше всего. Когда взгляд Цуёши рассеивался, глаза закрывались, дыхание замедлялось и становилось глубже, на щеках появлялся лёгкий румянец, а на лбу выступала испарина. Следить за изменениями в лице было самым большим удовольствием, от одного взгляда на приоткрытые губы, из которых ритмично вырывалось дыхание, Шинго тоже чувствовал лёгкое возбуждение. Два раза сжать посильнее, два раза провести рукой, чуть касаясь члена. Три-два. Один-четыре. Быстрее, настойчивее. Теперь Цуёши почти не дышал, иногда с чуть слышным стоном воздух вырывался из переполненных лёгких, затем глубокий вдох и снова несколько долгих секунд без дыхания. Сминая в руках одеяло, бёдрами Цуёши несильно, но требовательно подавался навстречу руке Шинго в слабой попытке ускорить темп. Губы обветрились, пряди волос на висках и шее слиплись от пота. Цуёши, казалось, совсем не дышал. Затем мгновенная вспышка, низкий грудной стон и очередное испорченное постельное бельё.

Дыхание обоих понемногу возвращалось к ровному ритму. Цуёши открыл глаза. Он не видел лица Шинго, но чувствовал, как тот улыбается ему в плечо.

\- Интересно, - наконец сказал Цуёши, когда Шинго отвернулся к столику, чтобы достать пару салфеток. - День рождения у тебя, а подарки получаю я.

Шинго навис над Цуёши и ухмыльнулся, давая понять, что обделённым сегодня не останется никто. Затем он поцеловал Цуёши так, как целовался только он: жадно, требовательно, эгоистично, совсем не заботясь о том, что завтра его друг проснётся с опухшими губами. Он отдал то, что собирался отдать, и теперь пришло время получать.

\- Кто сказал, что только тебе нужно расслабиться? - сказал он, отрываясь от горячих, влажных губ Цуёши и хитрым взглядом всматриваясь в его чёрные глаза, как будто в поисках подтверждения истины, которую они оба знали без слов. - Между прочим, послезавтра я работаю за тебя на Иитомо.

\- Не забудь пропустить эту часть в своём рассказе о поездке.

Цуёши улыбнулся и, быстро поцеловав Шинго, нырнул под одеяло. Сегодня он собирался подарить имениннику превосходный минет.


End file.
